User blog:Teddyfail/CY Leung vs Joshua Wong - Epic Fail Battles of History
Who? The current Chief Executive of Hong Kong (sign~) CY Leung against the Hong Kong student activist Joshua Wong. Why? Cause I want to. Haven't you realise this series should be called "Epic Rap Battles of Who Ever the Fuck I Want". So what now? The fifth installment of Epic Fail Battles of History aka Epic Rap Battles of Who Ever the Fuck I Want aka (made by Wonder) Epic Rap Battles of History: FNAF vs History except the fourth one, and the fifth one. Also, it's the anniversary of the Umbrella Revalution. Also, I think no one here gets the joke except me and Gab. Also, Thx Jella for making the cover. Beat https://youtu.be/GtQhz6YMwPg Battle EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY JOSHUA WONG VS CY LEUNG BEGIN (Beat begins at 0:30) |-| The Battle= (Note: CY is in grey.Joshua is in white. The police is in blue.The protesters is in yellow. Together is in Italic.) 'CY Leung:' Ladies and gentlemen, please get ready, For some deadly lines come at you like some titties! When I'm rapping, I'm a gangster like those destroyed all of you. I'm a bastard, biting losers like wolf wolf wolf wolf! Yes, I'm a bad guy but also kissing mainland's ass! And the police will announce it on 4PM! Six hundred and eighty nine, coming at you live! Ruining Hong Kong, destroying all of your life! 'Joshua Wong:' September 28th, the longest day of Hong Kong. The day that shows you should never mess with Joshua Wong. I'm step right over you like the three powers of separation. You better hide like how you handle the Umbrella Revaluation! Your flow make me cry like the tear gas, total of eighty seven. And it's less lethal than using shrink wrap as a weapon. I spit poisonous, make you stutter like MERS to CY. Adding one more trouble to your life other than problem of land supply! 'CY Leung:' As the Chief executive of Hong Kong, I'm caring like a mother. Drag you to a corner, beat you til seven like my daughter! Trap you in a square, starve you til you're R.I.P. Broadcast your death to the whole world on ATV! Police? Yes sir! Arrest every single one of them. Clearing out Monk Kok as if you are going ham! Move bitch, get out the Causeway Bay. I don't want to make a mess. Take down your camping site before you can say "Merry Christmas!" 'Joshua Wong:' Everyone, Yes! We're the egg against this brick wall. But a revalution is needed when against a nonsensical law. (Yeah!) So don't be afraid, stand and rise up your umbrella. Come at me, Mr. Leung, the whole crew's backing up Joshua! I'll be a pain in the foot. You better make like a Tree Gun and leave. I see right through you like Eric Chan with Regina Ip! (Oooh!) 'I felt a chill down my spine' when I see your lobster marriage. My last word is this: I want real universal suffrage! |-| Rap Meaning= This will be a pain in the ass to write. Let's do it. 'CY Leung: ' Ladies and gentlemen, please get ready, (Yep.) For some deadly lines come at you like some titties! (During a protest, a woman is arrested for attacking the police, using her boobs. I'm fucking serious.) When I'm rapping, I'm a gangster like those destroyed all of you. ' ''(During the Umbrella Revaluation, triad often attack and hurt protester at Monk Kok, one of three main protesting locations.) '''I'm a bastard, biting losers like wolf wolf wolf wolf! (CY often has the nickname of "wolf" cause he is lying and cunning and ambitious. Also, a pun on the sound of dog barking and wolf) Yes, I'm a bad guy but also kissing mainland's ass! (Exactly what it means.) And the police will announce it on 4PM! (During the revaluation, the poilce have a press conference everyday at 4pm. Every. Fucking. Day.) '''Six hundred and eighty nine, coming at you live!' (In the election, CY only got 689 out of 1132 votes, which is only 57.4% and that's pretty low. Also, 689 is missing 7. In Hong Kong, seven sound very similar to a swear word which means "can't have an erection". Yes, we are very specific with our swear words. In this case, this is saying he is fucking useless (I know this sounds crazy but trust me on this one). Basically, this nickname is a pun.) Ruining Hong Kong, destroying all of your life! (CY never did anything good for Hong Kong. He made it worse.) 'Joshua Wong:' September 28th, the longest day of Hong Kong (28th September is the day that started the Umbrella Revaluation.) '''The day that shows you should never mess with Joshua Wong' (I don't need to explain everything right?) I'm step right over you like three powers of separation. ''' ''(CY once said his power is more than the "separation of powers". Oh, you're wonder if I grammar. Well, I'm Asian and that means you're racist so stfu.) '''You better hide like how you handle the Umbrella Revaluation! (CY's solution to the revaluation is hope it will die down and not dealing with it at all.) Your flow makes me cry like the tear gas, total of eighty seven. ' ''(On Sept. 28th, the police used 87 tear gas bomb to clear out Central which clearly didn't work.) 'And it's less lethal than using shrink wrap as a weapon. ' (The police force once said that the protestor are using shrink wrap as a weapon. Legit.) 'I spit poisonous, make you stutter like MERS to CY. ' ''(In Hong Kong, "毒" means nerd and poison. Joshua is a nerd. CY somehow can't say the MERS in chinese without fucking it up.) '''Adding one more trouble to your life other than just problem of land supply! (CY often avoid any issue in HK by using the scarcity of land in HK as an excuse.) 'CY Leung:' As the Chief executive of Hong Kong, I'm caring like a mother. ' ''(Police force said police is like a mother to the protesters.) '''Drag you to a corner, beat you til seven like my daughter! (Seven police once take a protester to a corner and beat him.) Trap you in a square, starve you til you're R.I.P. ''' ''(On Sept. 27, the protesters went into a square in front of the Central Government Offices. Hunger Strick and strave. You get it.) '''Broadcast your death to the whole world on ATV! (ATV is a TV station in HK. They once reported a news on the death of Jiang Zemin which is fake.) Police? ' ''(Umm..... Calling the police?) '''Police: Yes sir! (...And they're answering him? What do you want from me ;( ) 'CY Leung:' Arrest every single one of them. (Why do I need to explain everything?) Clearing out Monk Kok as if you are going ham! (As said before, Monk Kok is one of the three main protesting locations and the police is usually more rough than other places.) Move bitch, get out the Causeway Bay. I don't want to make a mess. ' ''(Causeway Bay is another main protest location.) '''Take down your camping site before you can say "Merry Christmas!" (The last place, Central, is cleared out before Christmas.) 'Joshua Wong: '''Everyone, 'Protesters' Yes! 'Joshua Wong:' We're the egg against this brick wall. ' ''(A quote from Haruki Murakami which were often used during the revaluation.) '''But a revalution is needed when against this nonsensical law. (Yeah!) So don't be afraid, stand and rise up your umbrella. ''' ''(The most popular song in the revaluation is "Umbrellas in the Nights" and this is a rough direct translation from one of the lyrics.) '''Come at me, Mr. Leung. My whole crew is backing up Joshua! I'll be a pain in the foot. You better make like a Tree Gun and leave. ' ''(Tung Chee-hwa, an ex-Chief Executive of HK resign because of his "feet pain". Tree Gun is one of the congress in HK's nickname. He is involved in the infamous "chamber walk out" incident.) '''I see through you like Eric Chan with Regina Ip! (Oooh!) (Regina Ip is a congress in HK. She posted her picture of her colonoscopy on her Facebook and accidentally showed her ID number. In the end, she blamed her assistant for the mistake.) 'I felt a chill down my spine' when I see your lobster marriage ("I felt a chill down my spine" is a quote from CY's wife. Many people mock her for dressing like a lobster) My last word is this: I want real universal suffrage! ("I want real universal suffrage." is a common phase used in the revaluation.) WHO WON YOU DECIDE EPIC... (Tear gas everywhere) *cough* *cough* *cough* fail battles of history WHO WON CY Leung Joshua Wong Category:Blog posts